Daddy's Girl (Steve x Reader)
by oblivion-is-grace
Summary: Imagine Steve picking you up for your first date and meeting your father, Logan.


Of all the days your father chose to stay home, he chose this day. While you weren't sure of what Steve had planned for your first real date, but you were sure that he wasn't planning on meeting your father. Introducing the man you'd been swooning over since before you can even remember to your…"rough around the edges" dad wasn't a part of your idea of the perfect date. Hell, you weren't even sure of how to bring up the whole, "my dad is the Wolverine" conversation in the first place, and you certainly didn't know how to tell your dad that you were going on a date with the famed "pretty boy patriot" (your dad really loved those nicknames). He was always a quiet man, barely a sound emitting from him while he was in the comfort of his own home. After leaving the school and Professor Xavier behind him, he found solace in the simple things in life. He liked drinking, smoking cigars, collecting guns, and cooking. Boy, was he a good cook, too. You were sure that his talent was linked to the time he had on this Earth already, but it didn't matter much because he could cook circles around you. There were often times when you'd hear him in the kitchen, humming quietly to himself, thinking that no one could hear him. You could.

You always could.

There were times when you'd run home from school, crying because the children made fun of you for being different. You'd hide away in your room, trying to muffle your sobs in the pillows of your bed, thinking-_hoping_-that no one could hear you. He did. He always did. Without fail, he'd knock on the door and wait for your beckon of approval for him to enter. With the grace of a dancer, he'd open the door just enough to allow his body to slip inside your room before closing the door behind him. Then, he'd sit on the edge of the bed and rub your back as you continued to bury your face in the pillow, not wanting anyone to see you cry. He did, though. He wouldn't rub your back for long, though, because he always scooped you up into his arms, cradling your body-no matter how big-as you rested your head on his chest. Home was always in his strong arms, and they always encased your body, protecting you from all the dangers of the outside world. He never had many words to say, only reminding you that you were strong, his little warrior.

He was a quiet man, but on this day, he was too quiet. The house itself was nearly silent aside from his heavy boots padding along the hardwood floor downstairs. Often times, you'd hear him leave through the backdoor, and you'd glance out the window to see him making his way to the barn. He liked to tend the animals in order to ease any tension he was feeling, and he had been going back and forth to the barn all day while you prepared for your date with the handsome young man you met through a mutual friend, Clint. You waited upstairs, still trying to decide on whether or not to leave your hair up or down. However, none of it seemed to matter when you heard the doorbell ring and heavy footsteps on their way to answer it. You knew that he knew what was going on, which was a problem. It would've been so much easier on everyone if for _once_ he was completely oblivious. You didn't even tell him, but you were sure that Clint had informed your father of the date, knowing that you wouldn't. Clint was the older brother you never had, so _both _men only wanted what was best for you.

You chewed on your bottom lip as you listened to the door swing open, debating on whether or not to intervene before your father could harass the polite young man who never failed to treat you like a lady. There was an almost audible growl coming from downstairs, "who the fuck are you?" the gruff voice of the man who raised you rang out. The harshness in his voice made you wince, and you wanted to run down the stairs to stop him from this regular occurrence. His harshness with any unsuspecting man who was taking you on a date would often chase them away. The boys when you were younger never talked to you again after meeting your dad, afraid of breaking your heart, which would lead to them suffering broken bones.

"My name is Steve" your date introduced himself, and you could practically hear that charming smile spread across his lips, "Steve Rogers" he added, causing the butterflies in your stomach to flutter around. You felt so weightless in a world that held you down for years. You had always been trapped, but Steve had this way about him that freed you. Wanting to see him-and not thinking of the consequences of your actions-you focused your energies and faded into the shadows, becoming completely invisible. Like a ghost, you glided down the stairs into the foyer that opened up into the living room. At the bottom, you saw the young super soldier in a nice suit and tie holding a small bouquet of roses. The choice of a suit wasn't a way of showing off, but he wanted to look nice for the occasion. No matter what he wore, he would still be that handsome dork you met at the cafe, the one who couldn't stop himself from smiling whenever your eyes met.

Your father changed his stance, crossing his arms over his chest, "yeah, I could pick out your pretty boy face in a crowded room. _Everyone_ knows that face" he growled out one of his main concerns about today. Even though he wouldn't tell you, you knew that he was nervous that you would be going out into the public with someone so recognizable. The only person who could be higher profile would've been Tony Stark. Your dad was just concerned for your safety, but it didn't stop the clear shock in Steve's eyes as he laid into the young man with flowers at the door, "the question I _should've _asked is: _why _the fuck are you standing on my porch with roses? Are those for me? If not, and they're for my daughter, I can _guarantee _that you'll be picking thorns out of your ass for weeks"

Without flinching, Steve replied with a level of grace that didn't surprise you one bit, "they actually _are _for your daughter, sir. I'm here to pick her up for our date, and I wanted to buy her flowers. I know that roses are her favorite flowers, and this shade of purple is her favorite color" he smiled, gesturing to the oddly but beautifully colored flowers.

Your father clenched his jaw for a moment, eyeing the young man up and down, still not impressed. It was also clear that he was stunned by Steve's ability to let the aggression slide off his back, "well, come in and take a seat" he mumbled, stepping to the side to let the dapper gentleman into the house. As he closed the door and turned to lead Steve into the living room, his stern eyes caught yours. Somehow, he was just able to sense your presence even when you were invisible to everyone else. Even though he saw you and acknowledged your presence with a slight shake of his head, he acted as if he didn't notice. Instead, he turned his gaze to the top of the stairs and called your name. Steve followed on his heels into the living room and sat with perfect posture on the sofa as your father sat adjacent to him on his usual chair. You had every intention of making your presence known, but that curious piece of you took hold, and you stayed hidden as you watched the two men interact with one another, "where are you planning on taking her?" your dad asked as he cleared his throat

Steve's blue eyes stopped scanning the room that was decorated with pictures of you in some way, shape, or form. There were school pictures from your earlier years, pictures you had taken with your friends, or pictures of you with the most important man in your life-your dad. Each hung on the wall as a memory he kept with him because the only thing in the world that mattered to him was your happiness. In every photo on the wall, it was another moment you were happy, and it stood as a reminder for why he woke up every morning. It was apparent to Steve even if your dad didn't want to believe it. As the question was asked, Steve's eyes connected with the judgement filled eyes of your dad, "with all due respect, sir, I was hoping to keep it a surprise for her. I have quite the evening planned out, and it would be a shame for the surprise to be spoiled"

"Are you a virgin?"

Your father's question left _you_ taken aback, but you had no idea how Steve must've felt. You watched in horror as your dates cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry, sir?" he murmured, unsure of how to react in that situation. You were sure it wasn't a question he was faced with often, but here he was, staring down the barrel of a metaphorical gun with your father on the other side. Great.

"You heard me, supersoldier! Are you a virgin? Have you had sex?" your dad asked, becoming impatient. Beating around the bush when it came to a simple "yes" or "no" question was one of his pet peeves. Even though you knew he wasn't truly impatient with Steve's shy nature, he was having one hell of a time watching the young man squirm.

"I haven't been...in a relationship"

"That wasn't my question" your dad stated, "I haven't been in many relationships, but that doesn't mean I haven't indulged. _Are you a virgin_?" he asked again, stressing every word of the question.

Steve cleared his throat, "yes, sir" he answered, his eyes flickering away in embarrassment.

"Good. Now, you better keep it that way" your dad growled, "I expect her home by ten o'clock at the latest. Having her home earlier than that will earn you some brownie points. If she's not home at exactly ten o'clock or earlier, I'll be in that truck in the driveway, and I'll be on my way to you. Trust me, you don't want that. These claws aren't for show, young man" he said, allowing the razor sharp adamantium claws to extend from between the knuckles on his right hand. Steve was visibly shaken, but you weren't sure what pushed him over the edge. Was it your father's grilling? Was it the claws? Were the threats too much? You weren't sure what it was, but the intimidation was working the way your dad planned, "I expect you to walk her to the door, but if I see that you try to kiss her-and I will see _everything_-I'll fucking kill you. That's my baby girl, my _only _concern in this world. I love her more than anything or anyone else. If you so much as _look _at her the wrong way, I'll rain down an unholy hell fire on you"

"You have my word that I'll treat your daughter with nothing but respect, sir" Steve replied with unparalleled grace, not letting the threats slow down his charm. Then, there was silence. One would be able to hear a pin drop upstairs. Steve stared once again at the pictures on the wall and sitting on top of the fireplace. He smiled, trying to lighten the mood in the living room, "so, what was (Y/N) like when she was younger?" he asked, desperately trying to strike up a conversation.

"I _don't _like you" your dad growled.

Steve sighed, "yeah, I was starting to pick up on that"

With yet another tense moment of silence falling between them, you decided it was better for both of them if you made your entrance as soon as possible. You understood that your dad needed to have that "dad talk" with your date, and you also understood Steve's old school nature when it came to meeting with his date's father _before_ the first date. Still, leaving them alone for too long would only mean trouble. You tortured Steve enough for one day, and you knew that you owed him a kiss after him putting up with your dad. Even though your father promised to be watching, you would have your private moments with your supersoldier. Without a sound, you rushed up the stairs, stepping out from the shadows. You checked your hair, outfit, and makeup one last time before hurrying back down the stairs, "hi, sorry I took so long. I was just finishing my hair" you apologized, standing in the entryway of the living room.

Steve stood up as soon as you announced your presence, and your dad followed suit. Steve was the first one to speak, though, after recovering from his speechlessness, "there's no need to apologize; it gave me the chance to meet your father. You look so...beautiful" he smiled, walking over to you with the bouquet of roses still in his large hands. He held them out to you, and you accepted them graciously.

Your cheeks became warm, and you bit your bottom lip in a desperate attempt to try to force back the smile and blush, "thank you for the compliment and the roses. They're lovely, and you look rather handsome yourself" you blushed even harder as you complimented him. His cheeks also took on a deep red color to prepare for when he averted his eyes with that signature bashful nature. You smirked as you turned your attention over to your dad. He looked rather amused by Steve's bashfulness as well.

You were antsy to leave, wanting to start the date that you were sure would kick off something very special. Steve was a gentleman-traditional and respectful. You had no doubt that this would blossom into something beautiful. Anxious to start along this journey, you placed the flowers on the coffee table and embraced your dad as Steve walked out into the foyer. Your dad held onto you tightly, realizing the journey you were about to embark on but not wanting you to leave. He would support you, but you had no doubt that it would tear him apart to watch his baby grow up, "he seems like a good kid. Be safe and make good choices. If he hurts you, rip his heart out, baby girl" he whispered, his voice muffled by your hair. He pressed a firm kiss to the top of your head before letting you go.

"I wouldn't be your daughter if I didn't" you smiled

He walked you to the front door where your date was waiting patiently for you. Though he wouldn't tell you, your father tensed up because he just _knew_ that in less than 2 years, he'd be walking you to Steve again, your arm looped gingerly through his, and he would cry. Steve looked at you the same way he would on that day, like you were the only woman in the world. As your father passed you off to Steve for the first-but not the last-time, Steve smiled, "thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Howlett"

"Thanks for showing your face, kid" your dad replied, truly grateful for Steve's willingness to step into the lion's den. He shot one more look at you, "I'll be right here when you come home"

And even though he didn't say it, you knew what he was saying in the silence.

I love you.


End file.
